


Wait is Over

by slxightofhand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Genyatta - Freeform, M/M, Tekhartha Zenyatta - Freeform, Zenji, Zenyatta - Freeform, genji - Freeform, genji shimada - Freeform, hello im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxightofhand/pseuds/slxightofhand
Summary: There were many times in his life when Zenyatta knew exactly what to say. Right now, however, is not one of those times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im in hell
> 
> previously posted on @passintotheiris via twitlonger, wanted to share with the ao3 community!

Zenyatta unlocks and subsequently floats into his room, expecting to come back to a still-sleeping Genji; after all, the two _had_ dozed off together the night before, as per usual. But as he turns to shut and lock the door, he is instead greeted by what can only be defined as a low _growl_.  
  
“Ah,” the omnic murmurs as he throws an all-too casual glance over his shoulder. “You have risen from your-”  
  
The word ‘slumber’ is abruptly cut off by...surprise. Zenyatta turns slowly to face Genji, who is _definitely_ awake and garbed in one of the most gorgeous, iridescent-green dresses he’s ever seen.  
  
Hoo, boy. So this is the kind of feeling that set _him_ off when he showed off his suit.  
  
If his knowledge of humanoid formal attire is still accurate, the dress is what’s defined as ‘bodycon’; the waist is cut out just enough to further show off the cyborg’s shapely form, and the sweetheart neckline leaves little to the imagination...not that he needs that, with Genji actually here.  
  
“Master,” Genji purrs, drawing Zenyatta out of the beginnings of a little reverie. “You took such a long time. I was afraid you had left to go and start on the day without me.”  
  
There were many times in his life when Zenyatta knew exactly what to say. Right now, however, is not one of those times. This much is evident in the way that he finally vents a _lot_ of steam, fans working overtime.  
  
Knowingly, Genji’s painted lips curve upward in a genuine smile, and the corners of his immaculately lined eyes crinkle. He approaches Zenyatta and embraces him almost immediately, sliding his arms purposefully _low_ around the smooth mesh of his waist.  
  
The same lips graze against Zenyatta’s neck as he murmurs, “Hn. You are particularly...riled up today, Master. Is there something bothering you?”  
  
All that Zenyatta can manage in response is a series of flustered Nepali phrases as his hands move to grip Genji’s hips- gently, as if he was made of glass, yet firmly. That earns him another satisfied purr and a little, teasing roll of those same hips.  
  
“No? Are you certain?”  
  
In this moment, actions seem to speak louder than words. This much is confirmed by the way Zenyatta nods rather than attempting to speak any more wisdom. In comparison, his thoughts run rife with bumbling, infatuated sentence fragments.  
  
(Beautiful, absolutely _stunning_. Warm. A work of art. Lips that rival the sweetest tea he has ever tasted. A voice that could melt all the snow in Nepal, never mind his very being.)  
  
He realizes that he’s got it bad.  
  
Of course, Zenyatta does not fight as Genji starts to nibble at his neck; his voice gives resistance, however, breaking the rather charged silence with a pitchy ‘hnnn.’ Taking that as his cue to move forward, Genji backs them slowly toward Zenyatta’s bed.  
  
Seeking proper contact, comfortingly warm omnic hands sneak up and under the exposed parts of the cyborg’s dress. Genji shivers in response to the direct touch and guides them down onto the bed faster than he’d intended, suspended none-too-hesitantly above Zenyatta.  
  
Zenyatta shocks the both of them by being the one to draw Genji down against himself by his rear in an almost needy manner. A surprised but not unhappy mewl rolls slowly into a growl as Genji kisses _his_ omnic needily, hungrily. His precisely applied lipstick is threatened to turn to naught as they get lost in each other.  
  
This.  
  
This is what was one of many things that were worth waiting for.


End file.
